High School Problems
by iloveyoualot
Summary: Even if Kurosaki-kun is in a different class this year, Orihime will make sure she will get say Good Morning to him.one-shot Fluff!


Like any other day, Orihime Inoue came early to class.

"Good Morning Ishida-kun, Sado-kun!" she said with a cheerful smile.

The Quincy looked up in acknowledgement and gave the girl his own greeting, as well did Sado with a thumbs up sign.

Orihime went over to her desk to place her belongings down. Unfortunately for her, this school year most of her friends were in a different class, including her best friend Tatsuki. Inoue was glad that Ishida and Sado were still in her class, yet it felt different not saying good morning to the rest of her friends like she usually did.

The auburn haired girl bit her lip; she especially missed seeing her beloved Kurosaki-kun in the morning.

The end of the school day usually made it up however, as all their friends walked home together, but even then she rarely got to talk to Ichigo since his house was always the first one they passed by.

Orihime heard the sensei walk in with sound of her high heals, bringing the healer out of her musings.

What was even worse was that her desk was in the front and center of the class. Away from any windows that she could look out and daydream from and where she would now obviously get caught for not paying attention to the lesson.

"Inoue," her sensei called to her, "Would you mind getting my mail from the office? It seems like I forget to get it today."

Being polite as always, Inoue got up to do the errand.

* * *

><p>Orihime's brows furrowed in concentration, finding her sensei's mailbox was so hard! There was just so many!<p>

Noticing that the boxes where ordered by grade, she found her sensei's mailbox faster and took the papers inside. Inoue was about to go back to class when she noticed the next mailbox. Orihime smiled wide and a newly formed plan was created.

* * *

><p>Now Orihime was giggling in the hallways clutching her stomach from all the excitement.<p>

Inoue had gone back to class with her sensei's mail, but as she told her teacher, she 'accidently' took another teacher's mail as well because she got 'distracted'. Her teacher bought the story, and that leads to what Orihime was doing now, delivering the mail to the right teacher.

Or in other words, Kurosaki-kun's teacher.

Inoue felt a bit guilty for the little lie that she told, but in her defense, she REALLY missed seeing Ichigo.

Plus, she heard that Tatsuki, Keigo, and the rest of her friends were there too; it would make her really happy to see them all as well.

She felt her heart race; the next door was Kurosaki-kun's class.

She could hear the teacher, the man sounded very outgoing and funny considering the laughter she heard inside as well.

Orihime got nervous again. What if the teacher made fun of her? What was she supposed to say anyways? That she 'accidently' got his mail, it sounded silly now! How could you possibly get 'distracted' and take someone's mail? There were labels anyways!

Inoue took a deep breath, she had to hurry up or else her own sensei might scold her for taking so long.

Pumping a fist in the air, Orihime was ready.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock on the door broke the class from their lesson.<p>

"May I help you miss?" the male teacher asked.

"ORIHIME! MY ONE TRUE LOVE! YOU HAVE COME TO VISIT ME!" a gleeful Keigo exclaimed who was swiftly punched by Tatsuki.

Orihime smiled, she missed her friends, but where was Kurosaki-kun? Maybe he didn't come today, this made the healer frown and remember to give the teacher his mail.

"Here, this is your mail." she said handing over the papers and walking backwards to leave.

_Your so stupid, Orihime. That's what you get for what you did, no Kurosaki-kun for you_

"Inoue?"

Orihime shoulders jumped, she knew that voice! Turning around a bit too quickly, she slipped but was caught by none other than Ichigo with a late pass in hand.

Inoue had gripped Ichigo broad arms and nearly fainted by the contact. She could feel her cheeks burning red.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said with a smile.

This brought Ichigo to release his arms from her and scratch his head in confusion.

Inoue feeling the giddy feeling once again, rushed out of the classroom with a quick goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Kurosaki, I never knew you could get a girl like that," the teacher teased, "I was wondering why a girl would come into my class like that, I guess your the guy she likes. Am I right?" he said with a full blown smile.<p>

Ichigo scowled and ignored Keigo's antics of being Inoue's lover, sitting back into his seat. But inside, all he could think about was how he could still feel Inoue in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe did you guys like the story. It's short but it's something to say sorry for not updating my stories in like forever!**

**Please Review though and let me if you liked it =)**


End file.
